We Are Gonna Happen
by thewaywelove
Summary: Whether she likes it or not, Caroline Forbes is Tyler Lockwood's mate. The sooner she accepts it, the better because the vampires are coming to Mystic Falls  AU FAN FIC
1. Chapter 1

**WE ARE GONNA HAPPEN**

(Tyler/Caroline AU fic)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

**I. Want. Her.**

The thought kept pounding all day through Tyler's mind as he went about his daily routine at school. It seemed almost ridiculous that he would have a need for a perky, complicated, blonde in his life, there WERE plenty of perfectly easy girls around that he could have fun with. His jock status gave him access to almost every girl in the school, yet there he was pathetically drooling over Caroline Forbes. The one girl that didn't give a damn if he was a mayor's son or star quarterback of the football team. She was a QUEEN bitch in her own little world and hell have mercy on the guy that tried to break through the Ice Queen's wall barriers to try to melt her heart.

Tyler's father had warned him that his first transformation should be coming up. Tyler had laughed it off, saying that his 18th birthday wasn't for a few weeks, yet Mr. Lockwood knew better than to shrug off the events that would lead up to the transformation. "You're going to need a mate before you turn," he'd warned Tyler.

_(flashback) _

_"A mate?" Tyler had laughed off his comment. "Dad, do you really think I want to be like Matt? He never lets Elena out of his sight. They're apparently getting serious now, she seems to have decided that THEY _DON'T LIKE_ the color red and Matt hasn't worn it since. Pretty soon they're going to be a happy little werewolf family and..."_

_"Make fun of this all you want Tyler Lockwood," the mayor scoffed. " Right now you think this is all crazy talk, but you don't know what this responsibility of being a werewolf, of protecting our community from vampires entails. You'll know when you've found your mate and then you'll want some answers to your questions. Maybe...I won't be around to answer them."_

_"Yeah because you just KNOW when someone is meant for you," Tyler rolled his eyes at his father and walked out of the room._

_(end of flashback)  
><em>

"Hey," Matt tapped Tyler on the shoulder to grab his attention. "Have you gotten any news about your dad yet?"

"Huh?" Tyler seemed startled to have Matt at his side. They were out on the football field now and he'd been really busy checking out Caroline as she tried to get to the top of the cheer pyramid to get catch any of the words that his friend had just said.

"That look!" Matt pointed an accusing finger into Tyler's chest. "That's the LOVEY DOVEY dumbass look you teased me about when Elena was around." Matt got quiet for a bit as he started to process what had just happened. "You've found her! You've found your mate!"

"Could you be any more obvious?" Tyler groaned. "Shut up before the others find out."

"Why? Is she that horrible?" Matt tried to be sympathetic of his friend. Maybe karma had come back to bite Tyler in the butt after he'd teased a lot of the pack members about the appearance of their mates.

"I don't want them looking at her," Tyler said possesively. "She's mine!"

"Ok, so what are you going to do then. Just go up to her and tell her and hope that she is as understanding as Elena was about all of the 'werewolf' stuff."

"Yeah, right." Tyler tried to get his mind back to football as the coach started rallying up teams for the scrimage game. "But...I am going to have a few words with her. Possibly today after practice. "

_After practice.- Tyler thought to himself.-Caroline Forbes is going to know that she's mine after practice._

* * *

><p>an: sorry for the shortness of this chapter. i didnt' want to give too much away in case none of you liked where this story is going. first of all this is a little bit AU, the Lockwoods are open about the whole werewolf thing. (Mayor Lockwood is missing, but idk, do you guys think he should be dead or alive?)Matt is also a werewolf, he's a few months older than Tyler, so he's gone through his first transformation and has chosen Elena as his mate. (I'm tired of all the Matt/Tyler/Caroline love triangle, so I thought I'd switch things up a bit.) Next chapter Tyler is going to start making moves on Caroline. I figure he should be direct and this fic should get straight to the point, none of these hidden secrets of does he like me or not? Caroline will know that Tyler likes her, it's just a matter of whether she's going to react well to the whole thing. Please review! I really would appreciate any comments/questions/suggestions you might have.


	2. Chapter 2

**WE ARE GONNA HAPPEN**

(Tyler/Caroline AU fic)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

TYLER POV

**"YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT?"**

At this point I felt like punching in a wall. Caroline was being a neurotic, bitchy little twit. (I almost hated her for it, except I couldn't because of the whole mate thing.) I was the 'man' in this relationship and my needs should be met first. I mean, so what if she had practice for some stupid Miss Mystic Falls pageant right after cheer leading. I hated the pageant with everything I had inside of me, it was all my mother talked about now that Dad was gone and she needed something to distract her and now Caroline was going to start going on about it when it sure as hell didn't matter to me. The wolf stuff was more important. We had to talk right away! I mean we had to set some ground rules for our relationship and things like that before the full moon started.

I tried focusing on whatever rant Caroline was going on, but I was too busy staring at her chest to even look her in the eyes. God, I was pathetic and she was pretty damn hot in the cheer uniform.

"Tyler!" Caroline interrupted my train of thought. "Are you even listening to me?"

"It depends," I tried to sound cool. "Did you say you would change your mind about going out on a date with me?"

"No," she huffed and puffed loudly. It was pretty funny to see her tripping out over the silliest things. I had asked her out to dinner at 'The Grill', it wasn't like I'd asked her to perform a sexual favor or anything like that. "I said you should move on to someone else because you aren't getting any from me."

"I'm not getting 'ANY' from you?" I chuckled at Caroline's honesty. "Caroline, I just wanted to hang out with you for a bit."

"Tyler, I know exactly what 'hanging' out means to you and it certainly isn't just dinner and conversation. Why don't you march over there and ask Sophie out? I'm sure she would buy whatever you're selling."

"Fine," I sighed in defeat. If Caroline wanted a war, then she would get it. There were no limits to what I would and wouldn't do to claim what was rightfully mine. I'd just let her think she had the upper hand."Do whatever you want."

"Ok," she smiled at me and I had to resist the urge to smile right back like a lovesick idiot. "That's settled. I'll do whatever I want and you do whomever you want. Everybody wins."

"That's right," I thought to myself as I walked away from her. "A win-win for all. I'm not giving up on you just yet, Caroline Forbes.

*****break*****

"Elena, what kind of a stupid joke was that?" Caroline rolled her eyes at her best friend and waited for an explanation. Elena had been in the locker rooms changing out of her cheer leading uniform when Caroline burst in and started yelling at her.

"Joke?" Elena immediately stopped brushing her hair and turned to face her friend. "What do you mean?" Elena stared blankly at Caroline.

"Tyler Lockwood just asked me out on a date," Caroline started fixing her hair in front of the mirror that Elena had stepped away from. "Well, he didn't really ask. He demanded I go out with him."

"And why would I know anything about that?" Elena asked.

"Tyler is Matt's best friend," Caroline explained matter-of-factly. "Don't play dumb Elena. You knew I didn't have a date to the Miss Mystic Falls' pageant dinner, so you asked Matt to find someone desperate enough to go out with me. Naturally Matt asked his best friend because no one else would have dared to even get close enough to ask. I'm a bitch, Elena. I get it."

"Care, you said you were fine going by yourself," Elena tried not to look worried as Matt informed her telephathically of Tyler having claimed Caroline as his mate. "When you tell me something, I usually listen."

"You didn't have anything to do with it?" Caroline huffed dramatically. "I find that hard to believe."

"Of course not, Care," Elena tried to comfort her friend. Caroline was always tightly wound and complained constantly about not having a guy to be there for her, so Elena was curious as to why she'd turned Tyler down. "I mean, I had no idea the guy was interested in you."

"Well, why wouldn't he be?" Caroline suddenly turned defensive. "I'm blonde, perky and cuter than you."

"Care," Elena rolled her eyes at her friend.

"I know I need to calm down," Caroline sighed. "It's just...Tyler asking me out threw me off guard."

"Why'd you turn him down?" Elena immediately regretted having said that. "The guy did go through all the trouble of asking you out."

"You mean besides the fact that we are so wrong for each other?" Caroline groaned. "I already told you, I thought he was joking. You should have been there Elena. He went up to me and was all like 'WE HAVE TO GO OUT!' He sounded like some sick puppy dog. He was practically begging me to go out with him."

"He didn't give up after the first time you said no?"

"Yeah, it was pathetic," Caroline put her hand on her hip. "He's such an arrogant jerk, he's always used to getting what he wants. He acted like he was doing me a favor by asking me out to dinner at 'THE GRILL.' Even if I would have agreed to go out with him on the first place, the guy could have been more original. I mean he can't just take ME where he takes all his other slutty dates. Ughh, I hate those whores!"

Elena was surprised. Tyler's wolf side must have been raging on the inside to ask Caroline out and well, she wouldn't have been surprised if he'd just carried Caroline over his shoulder and taken her home. Asking her out on a date first must have been difficult for him. As the best contender for pack leader now that his dad was gone, Tyler had a lot of power and was used to getting what he wanted. He was a stubborn, complicated person and Elena figured that's why somehow he'd ended up as Caroline's mate. They were exactly alike.

"Maybe the guy's just lonely," Elena tried to defend Tyler a little bit. "His mom's really busy with all the pageant stuff. His dad is off to God know's where and..."

"Damn!" Caroline interrupted Elena unexpectedly, making her jump.

"What?" Elena was curious, when she saw Caroline's horrified expression.

"I completely forgot his mom is one of the pageant judges!" Caroline cried out.

"Is that supposed to be something important?"

"It is if you've had your heart set on winning the pageant since you were 4. I mean maybe Tyler asking me out was all Mrs. Lockwood's idea. Maybe she wanted Tyler to check me out and see if I would make a good winner. Maybe the whole thing was a test to see if I would step out of my comfort zone...and I've failed! Unless..."

"Caroline, I don't think Mrs. Lockwood would do that."

"I can't take any chances with anything right now, Elena. I've got to find Tyler. I'll text you later, alright?" Caroline stormed out of the locker room. She had to find Tyler and get him to take out on that date after all.

A/N: I know I promised no chasing around. Next chapter we'll get down to the nitty gritty. Idk let me know if the characters are too OOC, or if there's something specific you would like to happen. every suggestion helps.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

WE ARE GONNA HAPPEN

(Tyler/Caroline AU fic)

Chapter 3

**HE'S NOT HERE?**

Caroline's lips formed a perfectly adorable pout as Matt informed her that he had no idea where Tyler was. The disappointment in her voice surprised Matt, in fact until he'd seen Caroline walk into the Mystic Grill, he hadn't been sure that Tyler had even imprinted on her. (Caroline was a pretty cute girl- Matt had been sure that Tyler's hormones were raging and that he was confusing his physical attraction for her with a mate connection.)

"This is our usual hang out spot on Thursdays," Matt said matter of factly. "Coach makes us come here, we go over plays before Friday. I guess you've noticed, that as football players, we don't really have much choice for places to take our girls out. It's either show up at the Grill, or not play. It looks like Tyler isn't playing tomorrow. "

Caroline looked around the Grill and noticed that there were a lot of players from the football team there and that they all seemed to be staring at her. She spotted a few girls as well that were busy chit chatting with each other as they hung out around the pool table. A girl stepped aside from the middle of the little crowd that was formed there and she got a full view of Elena. Immediately, Caroline was pissed off because Miss Perfect Elena had made time after the pageant meeting to be there with her boyfriend, and hang around with all the football player groupies, while she had turned Tyler down.

"Anything else I can help you with," Matt smirked at Caroline. "I mean...Sophie is here with Sean, so there's no way that she's with Ty. If that's what you were thinking..."

"What?" Caroline was immediately put on guard by Matt's comment. "You're acting like I'm so desperate to find Tyler. I just asked if you 'happened' to know where he was."

"Whoa, Care." Elena walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "There's no need to get so agressive with my boyfriend over one little thing like this."

"Yeah," Matt agreed. "You're not into Tyler, he got the message. He's probably down at the Falls, trying to blow off some steam."

Elena and Matt shared glances. Tyler had specifically ordered Matt NOT to tell anyone where he was going to be that afternoon. And as third in command in the werewolf chain, Matt was usually pretty responsible about listening to orders. But the desperation in Caroline's voice got to him and he had to tell her where Tyler was.

"It's kinda sad," Elena looked innocently at Caroline and winked her eye when she turned to Matt. "Tyler has to deal with the drama at home and then can't even get a date before the football game tomorrow. Now he probably won't get to play."

"I'm glad you don't mind me bringing you for dates here all the time," Matt sighed and returned the wink at Elena. Caroline got the message and pointed a finger at them."Are you guys trying to guilt trip me into going to talk to Tyler. It's your fault, for trying to play matchmaker and set me up with someone."

"Hey, I'd rather my bud went out with someone a little nicer than you Caroline." Matt laughed. "He was probably trying to pick someone he could take to one of his mom and dad's dinner events. Anyway, I gotta get back to the football meeting with the guys. Excuse me, ladies. 'Lena you're good hanging with the girls right?"

"Yeah it's fine" Elena kissed him on the cheek and Matt went to talk to the guys. The football team meeting was just a cover for them, on Thursdays they usually held pack meetings at the Grill and Tyler, as the Beta wolf, usually led them. His presence, of course, was expected, but Tyler usually showed up to meetings late because he was busy hanging out with a girl. By this time, they had all figured out the mate thing (between Tyler and Caroline) and they were making jabs and other rude comments about tyler getting stuck with the most obnoxious girl in school.

"Are you sticking around?" Elena asked Caroline.

"No, I don't really have a reason to," Caroline answered. "Your boyfriend made it pretty clear he doesn't like me."

"It's not that Caroline," elena sighed. "It's just Matt and all the guys are on edge before the game."

"Well, I have more important things to do than stick around where I'm not wanted," Caroline complained. She arrogantly strutted to the exit, making sure that she caught everyone's eye and that they noticed the skimpy plaid skirt she was wearing, along with her black boots, white spaghetti strap blouse, and leather jacket.

"I think we can all bet, she's going to look for Tyler." Matt announced to everyone at the grill. The guys busted out laughing, while all the girls rolled their eyes and ignored the jeers.

"If you guys keep it up..." Elena scolded Matt, and all the girls shot their mates a look, which they knew all too well. Immediately, all the guys stopped laughing and Sophie, while staring at Sean, her newfound mate yelled, "you guys are whipped!"


	4. Chapter 4

WE ARE GONNA HAPPEN

(Tyler/Caroline AU fic)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Tyler POV

**PEACE AT LAST**

I thought to myself as I reached the ledge where the famous Mystic Falls water falls were joined. It was in this very spot, away from the pack, that I could finally hear myself think. I was about 50 feet or so up in the air, and it felt thrilling to be up so high. I'm not usually the type of guy that does stupid things to prove his "manhood" (unless someone dares me to) , but after Caroline had turned me down, it seemed like a pretty good idea to come to my favorite spot and perform my most infamous feat, plunging from said ledge, down the length of the Falls, and into the river which joined them.

I know that my dad would have argued that it was completely reckless and irresponsible to do something like this considering that a) I was a Lockwood and automatically would become Alpha if something happened to him and b)my mom would freak if she ever knew about me doing something like this, but at this point, who cared? Dad hadn't been around to tell me what to do in a long time, Caroline had turned me down...and I was going to transform into a werewolf in two weeks, whether I liked it or not. I was scared and I couldn't deal with it. I needed to jump to prove myself as fearless, that no matter what happened I was going to stay myself. The guy with strong muscles, charming...daring...majorly crushing on Caroline.

As soon as thoughts of her started flooding back into my head, I realized I was overthinking the jump and I just went for it. It took me about 5 seconds to land. 5 glorious seconds in which I didn't think about anything at all, except the fact that I was alive, and felt extremely powerful. After the landing, I swam to a shallow spot where the water cascaded in a soft rush and stretched my muscles. The water felt pretty amazing on my body, considering that adrenaline was rushing throughout my burning skin (people with the werewolf gene have bodies that run at hotter temperatures than normal). I was only wearing a pair of blue swim trunks, aka my boxer shorts, and somehow I couldn't help but feel that a pair of eyes was on me. And then a light breeze started blowing and I closed my eyes to enjoy it. At that precise moment, the smell hit me. I could recognize that smell anywhere, what with my werewolf mate senses being so tingly and all. It was Caroline.

***end of Ty POV***

Caroline felt frozen in place when Tyler opened his eyes and turned in the direction of where she was standing. His expression wasn't easy to read, Tyler was famous for having a good poker face, unlike Caroline who always wore her heart on her sleeve. However, Caroline could see there was a twinkle in his eye, and his lips were slightly curved. Could it be that Tyler was smiling at her? And what the hell was he thinking, diving off from so high?

"You're not going to get naked, are you?" Caroline's face turned a bright shade of red, as the words she had been trying to hold back slipped out of her mouth like word vomit. In that moment she envied Tyler's ability of keeping an inexpressive poker face and hiding back what he was thinking. She was the complete opposite, anyone could look at her face and know exactly what she was thinking. It was one of her character weaknesses, wearing her heart on her sleeve and always saying the wrong thing.

"What?" Tyler shook his head in part to deny it, and shake the water that was dripping down his face. Caroline sighed in relief and Tyler grinned at her amused, "Not unless you want me to."

"Yeah...I guess I shouldn't have come here," Caroline crossed her arms and made turn to leave.

"Why did you come here?"Tyler wondered out loud. "And how did you find out where I was? I told Matt..." his voice got hard as he realized that he had told Matt not to tell anyone where he was and he'd ignored it.

"I needed to talk to you," Caroline's lips twisted into a pout. "God, Tyler you scared me? Now I can't even think straight. What did you think you were doing, jumping off the FAlls like that?"

"Don't change the subject," Tyler began wading to the edge where Caroline was standing. "I asked you out on a date. You said no. you turned me down, so don't go on about how you're all concerned about me. "he stood up proudly a mere inches from her ,"As you can see I'm perfectly fine."

"Well, I can clearly see you're fine," Caroline rolled her eyes when he smirked at her. "Oh Tyler, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know what you meant," Tyler smiled. "I asked you why you were here?" Tyler pointed a finger at her. " This isn't a place for prissy girls like you. And don't look at me like that. Please."

"Like what?" Caroline complained.

"Like you want to jump my bones," Tyler grabbed her arm. "Did you forget about our agreement. Remember the agreement was that you would do whatever you want...and I would do 'whomever' I wanted. You made it pretty clear that I wasn't getting 'any' from you. And that you hate my guts."

"Oh, you can let go of my arm now." Caroline complained. "You 're impossible to talk to."

"Could you hand me my towel please? You're kind of stepping on it." Tyler released her arm. " It's just too bad if you leave, I'm never going to here what you were here to tell me. It must have been pretty important for you bother taking time out of your pageant stuff." Tyler argued.

"Ugh!" Caroline stomped her foot on the ground, reminding herself that she wanted to talk to him about the pageant "Here's your towel," she threw it at him.

"Thank you," Tyler grabbed the towel when it landed at his feet. "So... I guess I'll get dressed while you think of whatever you were going to tell me?" he paused and started drying his body off. He spotted his pair of black shorts a few yards away, he'd left all his clothes scattered by the spot where he'd started climbing the Falls. He started walking in that direction and Caroline trailed behind him. She quickly noticed him clenching and unclenching his fists, which didn't make her feel very comfortable with what she was about to say.

"I've been thinking about what you said," Caroline began. "And you were right."

Tyler stopped in his tracks and turned back towards Caroline. She wasn't expecting that move, so suddenly she found herself bumping his rock solid chest for about two seconds before she removed her hands and looked up at him.

"Continue..."Tyler said in a low voice, his poker face was back in place.

***break***

Tyler POV

I never expected Caroline to say the words **'You were right**," in a sentence. Ever. Especially not one that was directed at me, so I was pretty much in shock when they came out of her mouth.

"Wait what was I right about?" I looked Caroline straight in the eyes and she took a step backward. The flash of fear and doubt in her eyes suddenly put everything into perspective and something clicked in my head. The pageant. My mom being one of the pageant judges. Of course, everything was falling into place. That's why she was being so nice to me right now, despite the fact that her inner instincts told her to stay away from me.

"We should have gone out on the date that you asked me on earlier ," Caroline began fidgeting and she stepped around me to go and grab my clothes, which this team she picked up and brought over to me. I grabbed my shorts from her, pretty pissed off at her sinking so low and asking me out like this. "I mean now that I've had some time to think about it, I don't think that it could be that bad for me to go out on one date with you. You're on the football team, I'm a cheerleader...it's not like we'd be that unlikely of a couple." she finished her sentence and waited for my reaction.

I was about to turn her down at that moment. Guys have pride too you know and Caroline was clearly stepping all over mine by possibly agreeing to date me because it would look good to other people. But looking at her intense blue eyes...I just knew that I couldn't turn away from a good opportunity like this. Caroline Forbes was considering the possibility of dating me...which was all I ever really wanted in the first full moon was still two weeks away, so I had some time to deal with wooing Caroline and my impending doom of transforming into a wolf and then I remembered something.

My mom had given me a lecture about dating her 'pageant girls'. Apparently, she didn't want me dating them because it would affect her being a judge on the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. She had been looking forward to being on the judges' panel for so long and with her charity events keeping her from doing so, this was the first opportunity that she was going to get to actually carry out the position of pageant judge . the pageant coordinators, who were well aware of my bad boy rep, had told her that if I dated any of the pageant girls, it would automatically void my mom's participation in the judges' panel and that instead she would have to sit out the judging part and just be on the organization committee (her usual position in the pageant). Of course, I was no idiot. I was going to take this opportunity and milk it for all it was worth. I breathed in deeply and tried to compose myself. If I was going to play the part of big bad wofl now, might as well start with Caroline.

"Well...I really don't know what to say at this point," I teased Caroline and gave her stern look." Is this supposed to be you trying to wave a white flag in my face?"

"I guess you could say that," Caroline looked like she was making an effort to not chew my head off at that moment. Dude, she must really want the pageant crown if she was trying this hard, or the werewolf imprinting was beginning to mess with her brain too.

"I think I need more proof of your change of heart," Iclosed in on her. "I mean I'll go out with you. If you want me to. But I think I need some actual white flag waving. You happen to be carrying anything white with you," my eyes zeroed in on her white spaghetti tank top. I cocked an eyebrow and she smiled in a teasing way. Man, this girl really knew how to push my buttons and turn the heat up a notch.

"I get what you mean," she said in a seductive voice and went off to take off her jacket. Immediately, my smile turned into a frown. The inside of her jacket was white...and she began waving that in my face.

"Just my luck," I murmured under my breath.

"I didn't quite catch that?" Caroline mocked me with a pearly grin.

"I said," I cleared my throat as I tried to get over my frustration. "Did you happen to see my missing sock?"

****end of chapter****

ok so ...everytime i sit and write this fic, I feel like I'm giving it a different vibe. i hope that it's not boring anyone...i know that i promised no cat and mouse games, but i like playing around with forwood and making tyler 'think' that he has the upper hand over Caroline because at this point she wants to give him a chance because his mom might get her to win the pageant and not because she's recognized her feelings for him. if you think that i'm failing at this oryou would like any chances, please click on the review button. i'm begging you :) lol. have a great day and thanks for stopping by. (i don't want to make this too twilight-y and emo with tyler suffering over caroline while she doesn't give him the time of day, but also, her jumping right into his arms...with no build-up would make the characters seem really shallow and with no substance)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**STOP SMILING!**

I scolded myself as I tore

my eyes away from Tyler. it

was a strange feeling to

experience bubbling emotions

around a pompous jerk like

him. As I was seeing at him right now, he wasn't putting on an act. We weren't standing too close, but I was so aware of his presence. Like peanut butter and jelly smooshed together in a

sandwich, he was making me

feel all jiggly and sweet, while

he stood there in his somewhat

brown, firm texture obviously

comfortable in his own skin.

A small giggle escaped my

thoat as I remembered that some people were allergic to peanuts. I couldn't possibly be falling for Tyler Lockwood. He was just a means to an end, a way of me getting my precious Miss Mystic Falls crown.

"What's so funny?" Tyler raised

his head and looked up at me.

He was squatted down on the floor putting his

tennis shoes on. Apparently

he was having some trouble

tying the laces. I wondered if he

had suffered any brain damage

while playing football. It was possible that after being tackled so hard, might have killed some brain cells in the process.

"Lockwood, do you need me to

tie your shoes for you?" I

smiled widely and walked over

by his side. My hand developed

a mind of its own as I stood

there and would have grabbed

a handful of his wet black hair,

if I hadn't caught myself in

time. It wasn't like he was

some kind of puppy dog I was

looking to adopt.

Angrily he stuffed his shoelaces

in his shoes and

grunted,"ok...we can go now."

"We...as in your coming with

me right now?" I took in a deep

breath of air. I wanted to yell at him for thinking I was so dumb that I couldn't find my way back to my car. After all, I had found him easily despite not even knowing where to look. I'd walked out of The Grill before Matt could even give me some general directions about Tyler's hang out spot.

"It's getting dark," he answered

my question and grabbed my

arm with force, but not so hard

that he would hurt me.

"Shoot," I groaned inwardly as I imagined the woods around The Falls getting dark. I guess I was such a girl after all. The dark terrified me. On nights when the moon was full I'd leave my window open so the light could filter in through my window."I can't

have my almost date eaten by

whatever lurks out in the

woods." Tyler raised his head and look around suspiciously. He was trying to scare me and it was working. A shiver ran across my spine as

I remembered all the scary

stories I'd heard at cheer camp

about monsters lurking around

the woods waiting for the

dumb blonde to appear so they

could eat her.

"Tyler, the most dangerous

thing in the woods right now is

you," I gulped my fear back as I felt his hand

tighten on my arm. What if

tyler was some kind of axe

murderer? I'd seen the guy tackle football players that weighed twice as much as me, which meant I would have no chance against him. I waited for him to

immediately make some joke

about how I was such a

scaredy cat, but instead his

expression got really serious

and he seemed to be thinking

about something.

"What is it Tyler!" I realized I

must have hit a raw nerve

because he'd let go of my hand

by then and was walking faster

through the woods as I

struggled to keep up.

The loose branches were scratching up my knees and I knew that at any moment a tree root could trip me.I began looking down at my feet in an effort to avoid any loose forest debris that might make me fall flat on my face. If there was as much as a scratch on my face after this little endeavor, Tyler was going to get it!

"Tyler!" I yelled, hoping that he would turn around and walk with me again. My heart was pounding through my ears and I was beginning to really freak out. I looked up suddenly because everything seemed so quiet. Suddenly a hand covered my mouth and I was pulled into the bushes. Holy cow! I was going to die!

"Ssh, it's okay!" Tyler whispered into my ear. He smoothed a hand through my silky hair and for a second I let myself feel comfortable in his arms. Then I began clawing at him with my nails. "Let go off me right now!" I would have kicked him if he wasn't holding me so tight that I couldn't move my legs. "Caroline, sssh!" He hissed at me. "There's something out there. I have to go check it out, it could be a..."

"Could be a what?" My voice broke.

"You...just stay here, ok. Promise me, whatever happens, whatever you hear. Don't come out!"

"Tyler, you've got to be kidding me right now. I don't hear anything. If this is your way of freaking me out then, it's working ok. I'm sorry I said you were dangerous."

"I'm sorry I got into this mess," his face looked somewhat apologetic as he looked back and stepped out from the bush to face whatever was out there.

With an adrenaline rushing through me, I made a quick decision. I had to go out there, I couldn't let him go against some serial killer or a wild animal by himself. Two were always stronger than one. I darted out of the bush and was immediately tackled down by a black creature.I closed my eyes and felt a hot rush on my neck. I didn't even want to know what was attacking me. I just wanted it to be a bad dream because this would be the part where I would wake up.

"Lycan, get off of her!" I heard Tyler yell out.

Lycan? What in the world was a Lycan and why was it jumping on me?

"Caroline, you're going to be ok," I felt the weight of the creature was lifted off my body. I opened my eyes and saw Tyler on the floor, adjusting a leash on what seemed to be a scary dog.

"Oh my neck!" I touched it and felt that it was dripping with warm saliva, which in my fear I had imagined to be blood.

"He didn't bite you, did he?" Tyler held out a hand to me.

"So you're not the most dangerous thing out here?" I was recovering from the shook. "Your dog is!"

"He's not mine. He's my dad's dog. He must have gotten loose. I used to bring him along on walks before my dad left. Now he just watches the house. Guess he likes pretty girls." Tyler smirked. I could have slapped him, but instead I said, "even like this you think I'm pretty?"

"You're gorgeous," Tyler shoot me a flirty smile. "But of course you know that."

The dog took off in the woods and we heard a howl in the distance. I tried to be low key about Tyler calling me gorgeous. I know I shouldn't think the worst of him, but part of me couldn't help, but feel as if I were being played. What if Tyler had trained the "dog" to do that? Maybe it was one of the many tricks he had up his sleeve. I wouldn't put it past him.

"Ok, I think I know where my car is," I shook the leaves off my skirt. "You should go get your dog before it attacks someone else."

"It's not my dog,"Tyler jaw tensed."Why the change in mood? You should be glad it wasn't one of those blood sucking leeches!"

"A blood sucking what?" I stared at him blankly.

"Never mind," tyler shook his head. "I'm rambling. Don't worry about Lycan, he can get home by himself. I guess I kinda freaked. I NEVER have had a girl come out to my spot with me and this one time and my dad's dog sneaks up on us and almost gobbles you up. It's a little weird. If it had been any other girl that I've dated..."

"Whoa TMI Tyler? I don't need any info about your past hook ups ok. "

"You're right," he grabbed my arm, this time a little more gently.

"You're my future date now. Let's just try to forget this and get you home."

A/n; thanks so much for people liking reviewing this story. Please leave a review for this chapter. I wanna know if I'm doing it right. The salvatores will be seen briefly next chapter and then after their date. I want suggestion for where Tyler should take her. I got a pm requesting Uncle Mason as a football coach assistant. Maybe an Aunt jenna. We'll see. Thanks for sticking around you are all wonderful!


End file.
